The Travelers
The Travellers are a subculture of Witches with ties to Silas. Silas and Qetsiyah were both members of The Travellers before they were both expelled for their sins (Qetsiyah creating immortality, and Silas becoming immortal) History Little is known about the history of the Travellers. They are an old people, having been around for at least two thousand years; Silas and Qetsiyah were both members in ancient Greece. Qetsiyah has described them as a gifted people, no doubt referring to their magical abilities. At some point, the Travellers killed Qetsiyah, and took possession of the dessicated corpse of Amara. They moved her around from place to place for over 2,000 years. After Silas was freed, the Travellers sent Gregor and the vampire Nadia to track him down and place him back in his cell. They have also shown to desire the destruction of immortality, as they wished to cured Silas and for him to stay alive long enough for them to take his blood and use it to cure Amara. Season Five In I Know What You Did Last Summer, Gregor with the help of Nadia possess Matt with a spell. In True Lies, Silas' pursuit of Katherine leads him to a confrontation with Matt, where he quickly finds out he cannot control Matt with his powers. By probing Matt's mind he finds out that Gregor is possessing him. Later Gregor and Nadia confront Silas at the gas station where he went to get a "snack". Gregor reveals his intention of entombing Silas once again and Nadia says this is the goal of The Travellers. Before he can do anything he is killed by Nadia who reveals that she has no intention of doing what the travellers want and has an agenda that Silas seems to benefit from. In Original Sin, Qetsiyah mentions that she and Silas were the most powerful members of a gifted people called The Travellers. In Monster's Ball, ''Qetsiyah reveals that it was the Travellers who killed her, possibly because of her part in creating the immortality spell. She also reveals that they took the anchor to the Other Side and have been hiding it for 2 000 years. In ''Handle with Care, a couple of Travellers arrive at the location where Amara's desicated body is hidden. They attack Damon before being killed by Silas. One of the Travellers is then used to revive and nourish Amara. Members Former *Silas (Former member) *Qetsiyah (Former member) *Nadia Petrova (Former member) Deceased *Gregor (Deceased member) *Kristof (Deceased member) *Rene (Deceased member) *Katerina Petrova's Father (Deceased member) Trivia *According to Silas, they were once referred to as , however he may have been merely insulting them. *According to Nadia, their main goal was to entomb Silas once again. After the death of Silas, they've turned their attention to Katherine. *Though they practice magic, they apparently do not call themselves witches or warlocks. However, the writers have described the Travellers as a sub-culture of witches.Interview with Caroline Dries (video) *They were responsible for Qetsiyah's death. *They were the guardians of the anchor to the Other Side, which they stole after they killed Qetsiyah. **They move the anchor to the Other Side (which is revealed to be Amara) wherever they go. But now since she was awakened by Silas, they do not need to do this anymore. *They are big on spirit possesion. *Katherine's father was a member. *They carry blades that are capable of killing the passengers lying within the bodies of others. References Category:Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Groups